Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to ferroelectric memory devices and fabrication methods thereof.
Ferroelectric memory, such as ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM or FRAM), uses a ferroelectric material layer to achieve non-volatility. A ferroelectric material has a nonlinear relationship between the applied electric field and the apparent stored charge and thus, can switch polarity in an electric field. Ferroelectric memory's advantages include low power consumption, fast write performance, and great maximum read/write endurance.